Ouran High School Host Club Special
by Scythis the Blood Demon
Summary: Snivy stumbles across the Host Club and the members take him as an animal member and Snivy faces awkwardness and some random stuff while in the Host Club. Featured in Episodes.
1. Episode 1: Snivy joins the Host Club

**Ouran High School Host Club Special**

**Episode 1: Snivy joins the Host Club**

It was a beautiful day at the Ouran Academy and a green snake named Snivy was lying on a tree branch, silently watching hundreds of students walking inside the building, chatting with each other.

Snivy overheard a few girls chatting gleefully about some "Host Club" that seems to entertain the ladies.

When all the students disappeared into the building, Snivy jumped off of the branch and onto the ground. Snivy stood in front of the door of the Academy, looking if any students are still there. Once the cost was clear, Snivy quietly walked across the hallway, aware if anyone was stalking him. He went up the stairs and continued walking. Snivy then stopped in front of two doors next to each other and thought "_So this must be where that "Host Club" is like those girls said". _He put his vine on the door knob "_Must be a couple of big shots that entertain the girls around here". _

Snivy slowly turned the knob and gulped, prepared for what's next, and opened the door. He felt a breeze of rose petals flying in his face. "_What the Hell is this?...". _"Welcome to the Host Club!"

The room cleared and Snivy saw 7 boys in neat uniform looking at Snivy suspiciously, thinking why an animal is in here. Snivy sweatdrops "_Awkward..."_

"Hey, what's a green snake doing here?" two orange haired twins asked in unison. "Take it easy guys. It might be friendly" a boy with brown hair and brown eyes spoke up. "It doesn't look normal for a snake.." a cute blonde haired boy (obviously the shortest) holding a pink bunny also spoke.

The tallest, blonde haired boy stood up and walked towards Snivy "Hey! This snake's not bad in appearance! We need an animal member to help with the ladies! After all, girls like animals!" then he struck a dramatic pose.

Snivy felt like jumping out of a window and killing himself right now. He just replied "Who's this drama queen?"

The blonde haired boy froze for 2 seconds and then went to sulk in his "corner of doom".

Snivy sweatdrops again "Does he always do that?" He stopped talking when he saw everyone had shocked faces. "Whoa, did that snake just talk right now?" the boy with the brown hair looked freaked out.

Snivy couldn't take the silence anymore "Um...I'm Snivy".

Suddenly, the two orange haired twins laughed really hard. "Hey! I like this snake!" the two of them said in unison.

The brown haired boy walked up to Snivy and knelt down. "So, you're name's Snivy?" Snivy just nodded. The boy smiled "Well Snivy. My name is Haruhi, that boy with the pink bunny is Hunny-sempai, the guy next to him is Takashi, those twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, the one with the glasses is Kyoya."

Snivy looked at the sulking blonde boy "And who's that sulking in the corner. He's starting to freak me out..."

Haruhi felt the same way as Snivy. "His name is Tamaki, and yes, he always does that, but for what reason?..." "And our King of the Host Club" Hikaru and Kaoru finished.

Tamaki snapped out of it and went back to his usual cheery act "Oh, what perfect timing. The Host Club opens now and now's you're chance to introduce yourself, Snivy." He dragged Snivy by his tail and dashed out the door and into the main room.

Snivy got really angry. He jumped out of Tamaki's grip and tackled his back really hard, which caused him to stumble onto the ground. Snivy landed behind him, and all the girls in the room gasped, and some even snickered.

Snivy angrily pointed his finger at him and started yelling "HEY! DON'T GRAB ME BY THE TAIL LIKE THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Haruhi shivered when Snivy gritted his sharp fangs. Tamaki awkwardly had fake tears running down his eyes and went crazy "WAHHH! HE HIT MEEEEE!" Snivy frowned "Its not like I cut you or anything..."

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed even harder then before. Haruhi giggled a bit and then managed to laugh too, in fact, everyone burst out laughing. After everyone calmed down, the Host Club started doing their "entertaining" work for the ladies.

Snivy sat on a chair and sighed. Haruhi, seeing no more harm can be done from Snivy, sat on a chair next to Snivy.

Snivy looked at Haruhi, who was smiling "So, what did you do in your life before you came here?" Snivy replied 'Well...I used to fight monsters" Haruhi fell silent. "Hmm..is something wrong?" Snivy asked. Haruhi responded "You..fight monsters?" Snivy laughed "Yeah, didn't you see how I went rage on Tamaki and then attacked him!" Haruhi remembered that funny moment. "I got that strength from defeating monsters!" they both laughed. "Man..you're funny! I felt like that when I first joined the Host Club!" Haruhi chuckled. "Really!" Snivy calmed down. Haruhi nodded "You need to get used to him".

Haruhi thought for a moment and then said "Snivy? Mind if I tell you a secret about me?" Snivy smiled and nodded. "OK, well...first of all..I'm not really a boy..." Snivy looked at Haruhi, surprised. "I'm actually a girl...I joined the Host Club because I broke an expensive vase and have to pay my dept by working with these guys. They already know that I'm a girl, please don't tell anyone else.." Snivy understood everything "OK. I promise not to tell anyone, even if I did, I'd kill myself good." Haruhi was glad Snivy understands.

"Snivy-chan!" Hunny's voice was heard as he came running towards Snivy. He held his pink bunny in front of Snivy "This is Usa-chan! Say hello!" Snivy looked at the pink bunny "Hello, and I gotta admit, he's kinda cute."

Then the (shady) twins came, too. "Hey Snivy, think of any funny tricks lately?" Hikaru grinned. Snivy said out loud "I only do that when I'm angry!"

Tamaki, Takashi and Kyoya stood a few metres away from the group, looking at them talking to Snivy. "It seems those guys are already getting along with Snivy" Kyoya said as he wrote on his clipboard. Tamaki still had a scared look "That Snivy really freaks me out.." Takashi answered "Tamaki, he just needs to get used to you. Remember when Haruhi first joined the Host Club?"

Suddenly, everyone heard a girl scream "HELP! SOMEONE IS AFTER ME!"

A shady guy ran into the room and all the girls started screaming. Haruhi was in the way of the shady character and he shoved her really hard into the ground. "HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled as he ran to her.

Snivy was really agitated for that guy hurting his friend. He quickly unleashed a vine and caught the troublemaker by the neck "PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN GENDER!" He tossed the guy hard into the ground in retaliation. The shady character stood up and yelled "I'm outta here!" and ran off.

The girls cheered. Snivy ran to join the others helping Haruhi. When Kyoya asked where it hurts, Haruhi shrieked and tears were forming in her eyes. The Host Club, including Snivy, panicked and Snivy went to fetch the nurse. Tamaki picked up Haruhi and he and the rest of the Host Club followed.

They got to the emergency room and the nurse came in, followed by Snivy. The nurse mentioned for Haruhi to sit down and she examined her. "Looks like her lungs are having trouble breathing and her arm is injured. Snivy, come with me." Snivy nodded and followed the nurse into her office. Tamaki mentioned the other members to continue with their work while he and Snivy stay and watch Haruhi.

Tamaki sat down with Haruhi, his arm around her shoulder. Haruhi laid her head in Tamaki's chest, her tears falling down her face. Tamaki hugged her tightly "It's OK Haruhi, Snivy taught that guy a lesson."

Snivy came back with a cup of warm tea. He walked to Haruhi "Here, this will make your lungs fell better" he handed her the tea. Haruhi slowly drank the tea and waited a couple of seconds, "Is my voice clear?" Tamaki looked surprised and Snivy just nodded. "I actually made that tea myself." Haruhi and Tamaki looked at Snivy, surprised. The nurse suddenly came in, "Yes, he did. In fact...his medicine has helped a lot of other students recently."

Tamaki had an idea "Hey Snivy! You could be the Host Club's personal healer!" Haruhi seemed to agree with Tamaki "Yes, and thank you for the tea." Snivy then remembered about Haruhi's injured arm "Oh Haruhi. Your arm, let me take care of that." He put his gently wrapped Haruhi's arm with his vines and gave it a little massage. Once Snivy's vines departed, Haruhi lifted her arm and was shocked. Snivy already fixed her arm, good as new.

* * *

They walked out of the emergency room and returned to the main room with the rest of the Host Club. The other members rushed to them as soon as they saw Haruhi. "Haruhi! Are you alright?!" Takashi asked, worried. Haruhi smiled "Yeah, I'm fine thanks. It's all thanks to Snivy." Everyone stared at Snivy.

Haruhi continued "Snivy made a cup of warm tea by himself to help me breath properly again, then he massaged my arm and before you know it, it felt good as new." Tamaki then concluded "And now, I made Snivy the Host Club's personal healer."

Everyone cheered and Hunny happily yelled "Yay! Snivy-chan made Haru-chan all better!"

_**Snivy's POV**_

_Well, I seem to have already made good friends here at the Host Club. You know what? I think everyone would like it if I stayed working at the Host Club. After all, I AM promoted as the Host Club's healer, which I have to tend people's wounds and other medical assignments. But what I like best is helping my friends in tough situations, like Haruhi, for example. And I will do my best to make sure everyone is safe..._


	2. Episode 2: The Twins fight?

**Episode 2: The Twins fight?**

It was another day at the Academy and Snivy has already made lots of friends in the Host Club.

Snivy was standing next to Takashi (Mori-sempai) watching everyone else with the girls. He turned his head to see the twins talking to Haruhi.

"Hey Mori-sempai. What do you think those twins are planning?" Snivy asked Mori, still staring at the three talking. Mori looked at Snivy's direction "Well Snivy, those twins are always planning something stupid and weird." Snivy sweatdropped "I'm guessing it's not good..."

He kept watching them talk and then stared at the twins when they started angrily yelling at each other.

Snivy ran towards Haruhi and asked her what's going on. She says that those two asked her which one of them is Hikaru and Kaoru, since they look exactly the same, because they want to come to her house to check things out and she explained the differences between them and then they started fighting.

* * *

Later the next day, Hikaru and Kaoru came with different colored hair styles. Hikaru's hair is blue, and Kaoru's hair is pink. Everyone was staring at them as they sat down with their lunch.

Snivy and Haruhi were sitting further of them, staring at them glumly. "Why the Hell did they even start fighting when you just explained the difference between them?" Snivy was starting to get annoyed. "I don't know" Haruhi replied. Snivy glared at them "I think they're planning something.." Then the "identical" twins came and sat next to Haruhi, while Snivy slid away in annoyance.

"So..Haruhi. How's it going?" Hikaru tried to ignore Kaoru, who was glaring at him. Haruhi sighed "It was going alright. Me and Snivy were chatting until you two showed up.." Hikaru and Kaoru just stared at each other for a few seconds, and then quickly started yelling and throwing random things at each other. Haruhi looked embarrassed.

Snivy was sick of them yelling and the random stuff they're throwing hitting him. He quickly got in the middle of them and pushed them away from each other with his vines.

* * *

Haruhi saw Kaoru with the Belzenef doll which he got from Umehito Nekozawa and was about to write Hikaru's name on the back, which completes some "curse". She was tired of it and then snatched the doll and yelled "Would you two stop it! Everyone is tired of you fighting! If you apologize to each other, then you can come to my house!"

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked and then did that "brotherly love" thing.

Haruhi turned the doll and saw at the back there was nothing written on the back.

Hunny complained "You mean you faked the whole thing?!"

Snivy angrily yelled "I KNEW IT!"

Haruhi could feel herself getting angry as Snivy.

* * *

**Sorry it's shorter. I watched the episode where those twins fight a long time ago, and I forgot what they were saying and rest of the scenes.**


End file.
